Zelenin
Zelenin is a Russian scientist who holds the rank of First Lieutenant and is a crew member aboard Ship 3, the Elve. Eventually, she joins the Red Sprite being the only survivor of the Elve. Throughout the game, she represents the Law route. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Major character Personality Zelenin acts professionally, being cool-headed and cold in a mission. Despite this, she refuses to use demons despite the dangers the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team are faced with because of what they've done to her and the Elve. Additionally, she has a human compassion for the crew mates of the Elve that goes beyond her cold nature. In Sector Carina, she claims that she never "shops on an empty stomach", implying that he is good with her money. Profile Zelenin is a Russian scientist who is a crew member aboard Ship 3, the Elve. When the Elve crashes in Boötes, she is captured by Mitra's demons to be experimented on so demons may study human biology. However, the Protagonist and Zelenin escape the cell with the help of Mastema. Because of this event, Zelenin becomes afraid of demons and does not trust the DSP (Demon Summoning Program). Then, while in Carina, Mastema provides her with a Power, which serves her faithfully in Sector Delphinus and onwards. In Eridanus, she discovers the portals that allow the player to travel around the map. Being the smartest scientist on the Red Sprite, she helps and discovers many ways you can travel across the Schwarzwelt with the help of rare forma. Once in Grus, she wants to find a way to tame Jack's crew without killing them. Once you escort her to Mastema, he states that the only way to tame Jack's Crew is for an angel to sing the Hymn of the Lord. However, he claims nor he nor the other angels holds the power to sing the Hymn, as Humanity's heart had changed too much since their creation. So, he proposes Zelenin to turn her into an angel. She agrees with this and the tranformation is carried out, allowing her to sing the Hymn, calming down Jack's crew and sapping their willpower away. Her new shape and her song causes Jimenez's trust in her to wane even further, deriding her song as a brainwashing technique and her as a puppet for Mastema. When in the Sector Horologium, she will separate from the crew to go her own way. If you take the Neutral route, she will be a boss in Sector Bootes in her angelic form, Judge Zelenin. If you take the Chaos route, she will be the final boss, transforming herself into Pillar Zelenin. She is unfought in the Law route, as the Protagonist instead becomes her ally and helps her create a World of Law in which she is worshipped as Humanity's channel to God and her song remains forever in Humanity's heart. Gallery th_2u434uu.jpg|Zelenin with and without Demonica Judge Zelenin.JPG|Judge form (審判者) 02MightyZelenin.jpg|Zelenin in her ''Pillar form (聖柱) Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses